Secret Santa
by ForgettableFics
Summary: Stiles draws the president of the Photography Club's name in Secret Santa and he really has no idea what to get him.
1. Chapter 1

Lydia stood in the center of the circle formed by uncomfortable blue chairs. She passed around the red Santa hat full of small folded sheets of paper. The members of the Photography Club were drawing names for Secret Santa. An annual tradition in the club. Ironically, the president of the club didn't want to participate but finally caved in due to some of the members' persistence.

Stiles tried to discreetly look at the name he drew, and tried to hide his groan when he read the club president's name. What the hell was he going to get Derek? This was really going to be a challenge. Stiles liked giving gifts to people that he knew well. He'd always been able to give Scott thoughtful gifts that he knew he would love. But quite frankly, he had no idea what Derek would like.

"Who'd you get?" Lydia asked Stiles on their way out.

"It's supposed to be a secret."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Stiles debated this. Lydia was kind of a suck up to Derek since he was the president, and she wanted to take over his position when he graduated. She'd probably have a good idea in mind. But since there were only ten people in the club, he decided he'd only tell her if he really couldn't think of anything.

 **Author's Note: I know this is a really short first chapter, but there's more to follow soon!**

 **If you're reading this… Where do you think Scott and Stiles would go if they were shopping the mall?**


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles confided in Scott for advice, since his best friend wasn't in the club.

"I really don't know him much either." Scott admitted.

"But do you know him kind of?"

"Not really."

"So you not really kind of know him, which at this point is more than I know him."

The friends were on their way to go to the mall. It was late November. It was chilly in Beacon Hills, but the Californian type of cold. The sun hovered behind a mask of clouds. There would be no snow in the following months, but there would likely be a few distressing crimes.

There first stop in the mall was Starbucks. Scott didn't particularly like it there because he thought it was kind of girly, but he went for Stiles anyway. Stiles ordered a peppermint mocha Frappuccino , despite knowing Scott would tease him for it, and Scott got plain coffee which he drank black.

"Well you're not very exciting." Stiles said defensively to Scott's lighthearted insults.

"I'll take it." Scott elbowed Stiles in the side. Stiles flinched dramatically.

They walked around the mall for a while, wandered aimlessly through several stores before finding their way into Hot Topic. They went there occasionally just as a joke. Well it was a joke for Scott but Stiles often did buy some nerdy merchandise.

They maneuvered their way through the cramped store until they were in the back near the wall of clearance items. Stiles disinterestedly sifted through a basket of random merchandise. Scott looked up at Stiles when a song came on that he remembered the two of them dancing like idiots to in his bedroom. Stiles looked up at Scott, feigning sheer excitement, and brought his arms up above his head, jerking them awkwardly in rhythm with the song with his mouth wide open.

"You're an idiot." Scott laughed at him. He would've been embarrassed if they weren't in a place for… well nerds. Stiles however, perhaps because he was such a nerd himself, found his cheeks flushing. He abruptly brought his arms back to his side and

"Dude are you okay?" Scott asked his friend, who seemed to be quite upset.

"Ah… Yeah- um, okay. Don't look now." To this Scott immediately started turning his head. "Dude! I said don't look. Okay whatever-"

"Dude, he's walking here, act natural."

Derek looked severely out of place in the store. His shoulders were as wide as the stands of clothing, and he seemed to stand dangerously close to the ceiling. In fact, on his way over, one of the stands began to shake and tip over.

"Oh fuck." Stiles muttered to himself, giving a pleading look to Scott, who just shrugged in reply.

"Hey nice moves." Derek said sarcastically. It was the longest they'd spoken outside of Photography Club, and likely in Photography Club as well.

"Haha thanks." Stiles scratched his head nervously, until he something in Derek's arms caught his attention. "Wow, you didn't strike me as a Star Wars fan."

"Yeah, I'm kind of a huge fan. My uncle used to play the movies and then leave me alone. What about you?"

"Uh- what, what about me?" Stiles asked, a bit stricken with the whole situation. Scott was experiencing the second-hand embarrassment from his friend's oblivion.

"Are you a fan of Star Wars?"

"Oh, yes definitely. Very, very much a fan of Star Wars."

"Well, if you're interested I'm having a party on Friday. We were gonna marathon a few of the movies but turns out none of my friends are as nerdy as I am so I don't think that many people are going to show up."

"Uh, yeah that sounds fun. Sounds good."

"I'll right, see you tomorrow Stiles." And with that he walked away, leaving Stiles in a pool of mush.

"You are so uncool."

"Unfortunately I am entirely aware, Scott. But thanks for the unnecessary reminder."

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I want to get this up quickly before Christmas but I do wish I had someone to beta read it. Also I'm hoping you guys like the super cheesy scenes... Thank you Snowbeardolphin for answering the question for last chapter!**

 **In this fic Derek is a senior and he's a human. Where do you think he'd be living? What would his home life be like?**

 **Thanks again for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles didn't mention what he did when he was home alone to anyone but Scott. Not because he was up to anything bad but whenever people asked him what he did the night before, he just shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject.

The teenager had _thought_ that he was home alone when his father walked into his room to find his son being his ridiculous self. He stared with his mouth hanging open slightly as his son watched Mean Girls and danced along with the jingle bell rock scene.

"What are you-? Nevermind, I'm not sure that I really want to know."

At the sound of his dad's voice, Stiles shut off the TV and sat down on his bed among open textbooks and notebooks in one swift motion.

"I just have a-."

"Don't even try to make up an excuse. Turn that thing back on."

Stiles did as his father asked, turning the screen back on and resuming the movie to where he'd left off.

"What a bright time, it's the right time." His dad sang under his breath along with the movie.

"You're so weird." Stiles muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The sheriff sat down on Stiles's bed and they watched the rest of the movie in silence. When it was over the father kissed his son on his forehead and said, "I'm so glad to have you as a son. A little weirded out, but glad."

"Thanks Dad." Stiles smiled up at his dad before he left and turned the lights off.

 **Author's Note: I was gonna put this tidbit before the next scene, but I figured since it was done I'd just post it now. Generally I don't do these short of chapters so I'd love to know how you like it!**

 **Can you guess who'll be hosting the Photography Club's Christmas party?**


End file.
